Conventionally, in automobile electrical components such as automobile ECUs (Electrical Control Units), motors, lamps and sensors, household electric tools such as electric toothbrushes, shavers and mobile phones, and solar cells, for example, a housing accommodating electronic parts, control boards, etc. has an opening to alleviate the pressure fluctuation in the housing and ventilate the inside of the housing, and the opening is closed with an air permeable filter. The air permeable filter ensures ventilation between the inside and the outside of the housing and prevents the entry of foreign substances into the housing.
For example, such an air permeable filter may be adhered directly to the housing as shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Literature 1, or may be adhered to a support body to be attached to the housing as shown in FIG. 5 of Patent Literature 1.